onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ruxax
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Skypiea page. Character Category The Supernovas should not have the category Grand Line Characters (unless it is Apoo and Urouge) simply because they already have their home sea mentioned. By that same logic Luffy and co should also count as Grand Line Characters simply because they are currently located in that area.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 13:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what the official stance on this is, but I would avoid putting the category "Grand Line Characters" on characters who have been introduced in the Grand Line but have been separately mentioned to be from some other sea. In this case the majority of the Supernovas. That way we also avoid overloading characters with categories. :I would make one exception though and that is if they have been living in the Grand Line for a longer time even if they are not from the Grand Line. It is the same logic that Sanji is both a character from North Blue(were he was born) and East Blue(were he grew up).--Uncanny Ultrabeast 13:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Ultrabeast ; not only pirates but marines and Enies Lobby staff. Tipota 14:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Ruxax 14:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Image Category There is no reason to categorize unused images or images that used on user pages. Unused images should be deleted. Tipota 15:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to add category to your image but it would be even better if you redirect them like it is explained in Category:Portraits. Unfortunaly you can not do it with the add category button. If you do not understand something do not hesitate to ask Kdom 18:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I understand your reference, what I mean is instead of adding just Category:Plot images it is better to add something like Category:Plot images or . That helps to classify the files in the category at the correct letter Kdom 19:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Kid and Heart Pirates resistance to Haki *In chapter 503 Rayleigh said: "So you Guys Saved him did you?" referred to Straw hat pirates. *Chapter 504 Rayleigh apologizes to Heart and Kid Pirates *Chapter 504 a Heart pirate’s member said: "I almost lost consciousness …." The scene cut off in the anime. Only Straw hats did not affect the burst of Haki. Note: Did you read the canon policy? ''Tipota 16:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Explaination for the dupelicates The coumminty portal was considered all we needed back in 2006, it was meant to be the focus of the wikia. Then we got the (then) overkeen editor Joekido, who pretty much copy + pasted heeps of stuff from elsewhere. Long story short, we've never found or gotten round to sorted his stuff out, he overloaded us (there were just 6-8 regluars at the time) with stuff we didn't have time to sort out. So things got on top of us. I'd say more on the matter, but its not fair to keep referring to the mess Joe left for us like that. It really needs a purge... Pitty no one has gotten around to sorting this out, but we keep getting ourselves busy on other projects. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Category I've seen that you have update some main page category. Actually I think there is some redundancy between the Help Pages, the Internal Pages, the One Piece Encyclopedia... Maybe that is worth a dicussion in the Forum:Index/Site_Problems. I started a discussion once about the category tree, but it did not have much success. About the Category:Test,_Experimental_and_Sample_Pages, beside the sandbox, such pages shall not exist. The ones that remains are early pages which should, in my opinion, be removed. Pages belonging to users such as your User:Ruxax/Help_Page_Project do not need to be categorized. Kdom 17:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) My test pages I'll sort them out tomorrow, I need one of those to stay, I haven't decided which to keep... Properly "Super Duper Testy Page" because the name brings a smile to my face. One-Winged Hawk 21:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) There is a Template:Sandbox Template if you need one for test (actually there is even 2) Kdom 21:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Chartab Can you fix this Media:tab3.jpg? Misc section users with different screen resolution might have this problem. Compare with to find the differences. Introduction ' ' '''Abilities and Powers' History Character Development Misc. Tipota 09:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Misc. could possibly be merged with "Introduction", thus removing it all together. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Help Hello Template experts ! Do you think it is possible to create a mother template with the tab functionnality (like the Template:Template for the Naviboxes or the Template:Arc NavBox for the Arc Templates so that it become easier to create new ones. Thanks Kdom 18:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks that was fast! It seems indeed easy to handle. I just let you, Tipota and Angel agree on the final details. Then maybe we can update the current tab templates using this one Kdom 21:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC)